Searing, Soaring
by Epicocity
Summary: Oneshot. Romeo knew he shouldn't have made that deal with Mirajane, but he needed something to get that awful, horrifying image out of his head. Then again, a pretty blue-haired sky dragon slayer wasn't the worst way to go about it.


**I consider this an experiment in a different fandom with a different writing style and different genre. I hope any of you readers enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**Searing, Soaring**

A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

Damn that Sorcerer's Weekly.

That was Romeo's first thought after the mentally induced scarring had begun to fade. Really, it _should_ have been damn that perverted father of his, but Romeo knew that he should have known better. Macao had tried (and so desperately failed) to hide the stack of dirty magazines from his son once he realized that Romeo had hit puberty. It didn't stop him from buying that hellish issue, though.

Romeo sighed, making a valiant attempt to pull his very short hair over his eyes. He hoped that if he could just block out all sights, that horrific image of a naked Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki would disappear. He had earned no such luck. In fact, the image was so indelibly seared into his mind that Romeo had no idea where he was going. Granted, he expected that his feet would take him straight to Fairy Tail.

"Romeo, what's wrong?" came the sweet voice in front of him, drawing him out of his waking nightmare.

"Why couldn't you let her win?" he groaned out, his head collapsing onto the bar counter. Mirajane simply observed the thirteen-year old boy with something akin to confusion. Romeo didn't see it. He didn't want to see _anything_. That was probably the reason he missed Gray sliding across the counter after a punch from Natsu. Mira watched the two older boys grapple in front of Romeo before they moved off, then she gave a small, but understanding, smile.

"The new issue came out today, didn't it?" Romeo nodded silently. "Oh, are you embarrassed at seeing girls naked, Romeo?"

Finally, Romeo raised his head to stare incredulously at the barmaid. "Please, I found my dad's stash of dirty magazines years ago."

Mira raised an eyebrow but said nothing, giving Romeo the requisite time to realize just what had fallen out of his mouth. He flushed horribly, and tripped over his words to correct himself. "I-I mean, I'm not embarrassed, just heavily scarred. I had no idea my dad wanted to look at pictures of the Trimens."

"Really?" Mira gave a light chuckle. "I guess Jenny just couldn't do it alone."

"Now I can't get that image of Ichiya out of my head," Romeo muttered distastefully. "I mean, at least if you had to do the magazine, then it might have been Gray in there. Goodness knows, we've all seen his junk more than we wanted to."

"Well, maybe some club soda will clear that up," Mira offered, but an even better idea came into Romeo's mind.

"How about some beer?" For a moment, Mira could have sworn he was joking, but when he continued to look at her expectantly, she frowned.

"Romeo," she began, a firm and chastising tone in her voice, "you know I can't serve alcohol to minors. The Master would get angry."

"Just this once…please?" the fire mage pleaded. "I've tried everything to get that picture out of my head short of burning the image out of my brain…and I don't even think even Natsu's fire would be hot enough. Please let me have a drink! I'm thirteen. I can handle myself."

He looked at her desperately, hoping that she might give in. She continued, however, to frown for a minute until she sighed loudly. He smiled, thinking Mira was going to give in when she held a hand up. "I'll give you a drink on one condition, and it has to be fulfilled before you get a single drop."

"Anything!" he said hastily. But when Mira spoke next, he realized that he had agreed all too quickly.

"Good, go on a date with Wendy."

Romeo's mouth dropped open, surprise flooding his eyes. What was she even talking about? Still, despite himself, Romeo found himself turning around to look at the blue-haired dragon slayer. She was currently watching Reedus draw a rather unflattering picture of Happy and Carla, with a smile on her face. She looked pretty. _But that's not the issue at hand!_ "I hardly know her."

"Didn't stop Juvia," Mira observed. Now, Romeo found himself scowling.

"She's a special case," he mumbled out, all too aware of the water girl's antics. "Besides we've got nothing in common." Yes, he was stalling, he realized. Mira did too.

"You're around the same age, you both look up to Natsu as an older brother, and I should note that when you all sit in a group, you sometimes have the tendency to sit next to her. Need I go on?"

"Coincidence," he argued feebly. Mira brought up _very_ good points, but he wasn't going to admit them.

Mostly he wouldn't admit that ever since the old gang returned from Tenrou Island he'd been developing what his father might've called a healthy obsession with the female dragon slayer. Otherwise known as a crush. He'd deny it to hell and back, but he still found her blue hair stunningly beautiful. And her eyes…they were soft and gleamed with such an effervescent spray of life. Her laugh was the best part, though; because whenever Wendy laughed, it seemed like she spread the sound of wind chimes in the air and brought a glow to the room.

Okay, Romeo _could_ admit that he was nursing a small crush on Wendy Marvell. He would never admit it to _Mirajane_, though.

"I'm only thirteen, though. I don't have time to go skirt-chasing." He had learned that term from his father.

"You just tried to use that same age to get a beer," Mira reminded him. He flushed with embarrassment yet again. "Just go for it. You may enjoy yourself." There was something about the devil woman's tone that was all too knowing. It made Romeo sweat, and Natsu was on the _other_ side of the room (still fighting with Gray, and now Gajeel and Elfman as well).

"This is stupid," he complained.

"Then good luck getting that image out of your brain." Mira had said it so sweetly, but the shivers he felt from it once more brought up that image of Ichiya's-

"Gah! Okay, fine!" Romeo didn't move though, simply continuing to stare at Wendy as Reedus stood and left her. "I'll wait until she's alone…" Then Happy and Carla left to find Pantherlily who was sparring with Erza. Well, there went his last excuse.

"Romeo…" Now Mira's tone was scary, and Romeo found himself bolting off the chair before she got another word off. His scarf flapped behind him and he took another step towards Wendy. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do?

_One step at a time, Romeo_. Unconsciously, the fire mage pulled at his scarf, wrapping it tighter around him, as though that would give him courage. Swallowing his unbelievable trepidation, he approached Wendy's table and sat in a chair. Of course, he made sure it wasn't in a chair next to her. She noticed him though, and turned to greet him with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Romeo! I didn't know you were here today," she commented cheerily. _Well, that stings_, he thought. It must have shown on his face because Wendy frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he snapped out quickly. "Why would you think there's something wrong? Almost everyone's at the guild today, so that makes it a good day."

Wendy smiled, if it were possible, even brighter. "Yeah, it's nice to be around everyone." And the conversation was dead, though Wendy continued to smile happily, kicking her legs back and forth underneath the table. Romeo fidgeted and glanced around to Mira. The barmaid wasn't looking at him, but was easily communicating that she was watching him. He despaired a little inside. He _really_ needed that brain bleaching alcohol, and going out with Wendy was the only way to do it. Romeo turned back around.

"So…" he began awkwardly, "are you available this afternoon?" _Wow, real smooth, Romeo_.

Wendy sipped on a milkshake in front of her before answering with a simple, "Yes."

"Wanna go on a job with me?" He had blurted it out so fast, he had hardly realized his mistake. _Date, you idiot! Not job!_

"Sure!" That was a fast response. "Do you have one in mind?"

_No_. "Of course!" he said with bravado. Inside, he wanted to castrate himself. He hardly knew Wendy on a personal level, but he'd lie his butt off if it meant succeeding. Wendy finished her drink and hopped suddenly to her feet, her gorgeous hair bouncing as she did so.

"Okay, I just need to grab my bag. I'll meet you out front." Then she was gone, leaving Romeo to wonder if he was in the middle of a daydream or not. Thankfully (or unthankfully, he couldn't decide which) that thought was shattered seconds later.

"Romeo, did you just ask Wendy out on a date?" cooed Lucy, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The fire mage jumped, his eyes fixing on the busty blonde.

"Just a job," he corrected, but he couldn't help the disappointment in his voice.

"That's sweet," she said, as if ignoring his revision. "Well, you two have a good time."

"It's just a job!" he said despairingly. Lucy just gave him a knowing smirk before walking away, Plue trailing after her.

Emitting another sigh, Romeo decided to visit the job board, almost immediately finding one that paid handsomely and only required taking down a trio of bandits in Hargeon. A simple afternoon job if there ever was one. He quickly informed Mira, who had a Cheshire grin on her face, and went to wait outside the guild. It was complete chance that Macao was running up as he exited.

"Romeo, there you are! I was looking for you!" he exclaimed, slightly short of breath.

"Dad, not now. I'm waiting on someone-" His father completely ignored him, though. Instead, he kneeled down to his son's eye level.

"I'm sorry you had to see that-that…" The horror of the image that Macao was trying to describe passed over both the father and son. It was so vivid, his father couldn't even put words to it. "I wasn't even expecting it."

"It's fine, dad. Now can you leave?"

"Is that a way for you to speak to your father?"

"Excuse me," the soft voice interrupted. With relief, Romeo looked to Wendy, while his father's mouth began to drop. "Are you ready to go, Romeo?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Not asking for permission, he grabbed the older man by the ear and dragged him away. Macao didn't seem to mind.

"My son, the ladies' man. I'm so proud of you," he sniffed out, causing Romeo to roll his eyes.

"We're just going out on a job together," Romeo told his father sternly. Macao only seemed to hear the "going out" part.

"I'm so glad you've finally discovered the wonderful world of women." Romeo scoffed. He had discovered that almost a year ago. Wendy was just the first girl that had actually held his attention. "Now you two have fun on your date."

"It's not a date," Romeo hissed, but his father was already out of earshot. Why was no one listening to a word he said? For that matter, why was _everybody_ butting in on _his_ problems? Heaving an enormous sigh, Romeo returned to Wendy.

"Everything good?"

He nodded before asking, "Where's Carla?"

"Couldn't find her," she replied honestly as the two turned away from the guild and toward the train station. Romeo's brow furrowed in confusion. He could have sworn that he had seen her and Happy as he left the guild. However, he thought it best not to bring it up, and their walk to the train passed in (what Romeo thought was) awkward silence. It was only after the train began to move that conversation started up again.

"I thought dragon slayers always got motion sickness," Romeo questioned. The inquiry appeared to have offended Wendy because she puffed her cheeks out in a pout.

"Only mature dragon slayers get motion sickness. I'm not mature enough."

"I think you're mature." He really needed to get out of the habit of blurting what was on his mind to this girl. "Um…I, uh, I thought you were really good at the Games. Your battle had me on the edge of my seat."

"Thanks," she mumbled, a light blush on her face. Romeo scratched his head, desperately hoping for some idea that proved he wasn't as romantically illiterate as his idol, Natsu, or his father.

"I like your dress." _Wow! Way to do a one-eighty!_

"I like your scarf." That was all the starter they needed. By the time they had stepped off the train in Hargeon, Romeo knew at least ten things he hadn't about Wendy Marvell, and he liked each one. But now the time was past for conversation-making. Both of the young Fairy Tail wizards suddenly got serious as they approached the solicitor of the job.

It would be an understatement to say the man was surprised that it was two child wizards that had stepped up to take his job. Nevertheless, he gave them the information they needed to know. "The bandits have taken refuge in a warehouse near the harbor. They stole my precious vase!"

Wendy assured him that they'd take care of the situation and they left. As the two walked to the harbor, Wendy in front, Romeo took the time to observe her. She was a far cry from what he remembered seven years ago. Granted, he was only six at the time, but he certainly remembered the blue-haired beauty's shy nature and accident prone escapades. She no longer was that shy; undoubtedly it was a side effect of spending time with Natsu. He would have observed more, but they soon arrived at the specified warehouse.

"How should we get in?" Wendy asked, tilting her head in contemplation.

"How else?" Wendy didn't have the time or want to refute Romeo's action when he summoned a red fireball to his hand and used it to blast the warehouse door in, the force doing more damage than the flame. The two young mages stepped inside to see the bandits reaching for their weapons. The sky dragon slayer was faster though, and from her lungs surged a giant burst of wind. The bandits were tossed against the walls of the warehouse where Romeo quickly threw his purple fire, trapping them there. Naturally, however, the bandits weren't the only things blasted apart by Wendy's attack. Multiple boxes were torn apart, windows shattered, and even the roof was blasted upward.

Romeo smiled brightly: all in a day's work for Fairy Tail. Wendy ceased her attack and ran over to look for the vase. She found it…along with something entirely unpleasant to Romeo's eyes. Sitting there in a disturbed heap were three issues of Sorcerer's Weekly. _That_ issue. He didn't think, he only struck, fire flying from his hands as he set the magazines ablaze. It was a good thing his partner had already saved the vase. Romeo smirked, feeling the job was complete, though Wendy could only stare at him in confusion.

With the job completed, the two returned to the job's petitioner and were paid the reward. Of course, the army found them soon after and they were forced to give back all but 5,000 Jewels for repairs. It left half of a bad taste in Romeo's mouth as both he and Wendy returned to Magnolia. The blue-haired girl didn't say anything to the fire mage the whole trip back. By the time Romeo realized this, they were already back in Magnolia. He felt awful about it. Here had had taken her on a date-no, _job_, and ignored her the whole way back because of that stupid magazine.

"Thanks for asking me on the job," Wendy suddenly said as the two entered the guild hall. "It's not very often I go out with people my age."

"Yeah…" he sighed, thoroughly disgruntled. "I just wish we had gotten paid more."

Wendy stared at him curiously for a moment, though he wasn't paying any attention. Then she smiled, said "Well, how's this for a payment?", and quickly kissed him on the cheek. The whole event took less than five seconds, but to Romeo it was ages before the girl of his dreams spoke again. "I had a lot of fun. Let's do it again sometime, Romeo."

"Sure," he mumbled, his expression being nothing less than punch-drunk. He didn't notice as Wendy walked away to join up with Carla, a fierce blush on her face. Carla took that opportunity to berate the young girl fiercely. But for Romeo, it was like he floated over to the bar counter, resting his head upon it.

"How was your date?" Mira asked, though Romeo didn't hear her. His heart was soaring and he just kept playing the image of Wendy kissing him on the cheek over and over again in his head. "Did you still want that drink?"

"Huh?" he asked confusedly, barely moving. "What drink?"

Mira smiled. "I didn't think so."

_Fín_

* * *

**Author's Note: Not much to say here. I've read Fairy Tail for a while but recently decided to get in on the fanfiction action with this oneshot. I hope you've enjoyed it, and leave a review if you did.**

**For any of my FMA readers, I recently wrote the summary for TO FIND A KILLER, so you can expect it in the near future (here meaning 1-2 months).**


End file.
